


snowball

by mssjynx



Series: 2016 dec. requests [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Snow, Winter, kiss, snowball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssjynx/pseuds/mssjynx
Summary: prompt: “sorry i hit you with a snowball, i thought you were someone else”john mistakes a stranger for a friend, gifting this cute boy with a face full of snow. he brings the boy, lucas, to a warm cafe, buys him a hot chocolate in apology and leaves stunned, with a message in his phone from a new number and a promised date to look forward to.





	snowball

**Author's Note:**

> krii7y fic  
> warnings: cursing, kisses  
> 2856 words  
> \- anon request - 
> 
> ..  
> chinxino5.tumblr.com

“Heads up, Fucker!”

Lucas lifted his head, face already half-way twisted into a confused frown before he was hit with bright white and freezing cold. The force of the snow hitting him sent him falling back onto his butt and his cry went unheard as ice fell onto his tongue.

“Oh shit! Fuck, I’m so fucking sorry! Shit man, are you okay?” The same voice, littered with curses, spoke again as Lucas’ gloves soaked with icy water. He wiped at his face, flicking snow away from his quivering lips and carefully brushing it from his eyelids. He opened his eyes to the snow-coated park, face cold and sore beneath the numbness, and took a second to let his eyes focus on the guy in front of him. “I’m so sorry, dude, I thought you were someone else.”

The dude’s face was contorted with concern, his eyes a soft mixture of blue and green and Lucas found himself staring in surprise (and appreciation).

“Good fuckin’ job, John!” ‘John’ as he’d been called, turned to watch a blonde boy jog up to them, face hidden in a massive scarf. He turned back to Lucas, concern lessened as he rolled his pretty eyes.

Lucas smiled slightly, face burning and teeth chattering, and took the hand John offered to him. When he was pulled back onto his feet, the third boy was stopping beside the two. He hit John over the back of the head and addressed Lucas with soft eyes. “Sorry about this moron...” It took him three seconds of watching the younger boy rub his gloves together for him to turn back to John, eyes sparkling with mischief. Lucas glanced back to him also, unsure of what to really say. “Did you hit him because he’s cute? John, you’re better than that. You could have just spoken to the kid instead of knocking him out with a snowball.”

Lucas blinked in surprise, the blonde’s amusement dripping from his words. His friend didn’t seem to appreciate the humour much, swatting at him.

“Fuck of, Fitz, I did not. I thought he was your dumb ass and got too excited about breaking your face with a snowball. Go find Jay and I’ll come find you dickheads in a minute.” The boy’s words were sharp in the cold air, the redness in his cheeks glowing. Though his friend laughed, he did as he was told and turned to walk off, hands digging deep into his pockets.

John turned back to the dark-haired kid, curly locks damp and dripping from the snow. His face was bright red and snow-bitten, his lips a pale blue and teeth chattering uncontrollably.

“I’m so sorry, dude,” he said again, voice soft as he shuffled in his boots.

The shorter boy shook his head, weak laugh falling from his cold lips. “I-It’s okay, you didn’t mean t-t-to.” The effort it took to get his words passed his lips was embarrassing but his stutter didn’t provoke any nastiness on John’s face.

Instead, the other looked down at his feet, glancing over his shoulder with his lips twisted in thought. When he looked back to Lucas, he motioned for him to hold out his hands. Curious, he did so, only for his wet gloves to be tugged off his fingers. The cold was instant and he curled his bare hands into fists, but didn’t pull them away. John pulled his own gloves off hastily before pushing them into Lucas’ chest.

“Wear them. They’re thicker and they aren’t wet.” Lucas debated refusing, his selfless nature wanting to ignore his pain as his shivering fingers hesitated. “It’s the least I can do. I hit you in the face with snow. Wear them at least until we get inside.”

Lucas frowned slightly and John’s neck flushed, ears tinting red. “Inside?” His freezing fingers sought warmth and pulled the large gloves on. He exhaled in relief as they provided instant warmth and he rubbed them together slowly, relaxing as feeling returned to the palms of his hands. He waited for an explanation, curious and interested in their exchange. The boy in front of him was pretty and the longer Lucas stared at him, the more and more he liked his face and voice.

John stammered. “S-sorry, I mean, the café across the road. I want to, uh, buy you a coffee. Or tea. Or hot chocolate if you don’t like coffee or tea, that’s fine I’m not a big fan of them myself.” Lucas’ purple lips twisted slightly in a small smile as he brought the big gloves to his face and rubbed at his frosty cheeks. “Your lips are looking really purple and I don’t want to give you hypothermia because that would suck dick and I would hate to be responsible for you freezing to death just because I’m a jackass who doesn’t use his brain. But I understand if you don’t want to get a drink with me seeing as I am the dick who hit you with a snowball, and I wouldn’t want to spend any extra time with me either. I’m so sorry, I don’t want you to stay freezing out here if you can’t get home or something… I want to make it up to you?”

Lucas didn’t bother fighting the little giggle in his chest that built up at the cuteness of the older boy’s rambling. He didn’t interrupt, instead watching him try and organise his thoughts and waiting for him to finish. “I’ll forgive you if you buy me a hot chocolate, John,” he said, voice slightly muffled beneath the gloves. “Put your hands in your pockets or they’re going to be as cold as mine.”

The boy’s eyes stayed wide as Lucas tapped his arm, obviously not expecting his offer to be accepted. He took his damp gloves, shoving them into his pockets and waiting while John buried his hands deep in his fluffy jacket.

“Well then?” He motioned past John. “Care to lead me to this café?” His tone was friendly and teasing but John nodded quickly.

“Yeah, uh, it’s this way… What’s your name, sorry?” he asked, Lucas following him as he started walking. He hesitated mid-step to allow the shorter boy to fall into step beside him and they trudged through the snow together.

He pulled his hood down over his curls further. “Lucas,” he said, voice soft and shy to the snow. “And you were right: I’m not a big tea or coffee fan. Hot chocolate is much sweeter.”

John pulled his stare away from the little grin that peaked out from behind the over-sized gloves. The boy he’d hit with a snowball was unexpectedly cute and despite what Fitz had said being wrong, he was almost glad he’d fucked up so spectacularly. Seeing as he was walking into a warm café with the cute boy pretty much pressed up against his arm in search for warmth, the whole situation wasn’t terrible.

Neither found the air to speak, flushed cheeks grateful for the warmth the little building had to offer. Lucas pulled his hands out of the gloves and unzipped his puffy jacket. John loosened some of his layers also, hands defrosting and feeling coming back to his face. “Wanna grab a table or a booth? I’ll get two regular hot chocolates.” Lucas nodded, blue lips set in a small smile. John hauled his attention away from them as the younger boy licked them several times, trying to bring heat and feeling back from beneath the numb cold.

The café was quiet and fairly empty, many tables and booths available. Lucas walked to the back before finding a small booth in the corner. He settled himself down before pulling off his hood and taking off his overcoat completely. His fingertips were no longer numb, instead burning and itching with the contrast of cold to warmth. It wasn’t a painful feeling, the same burning that spread across his cheeks and lips.

In a way it was relaxing, a fond feeling he loved every winter. Warmth eating away at frost-bitten skin. Though his face was a little more frost-bitten than usual. The burning was stronger, still not painful, and felt weird when he pressed his fingertips to his lips.

The snowball had definitely not been something he’d been expecting upon his morning walk. He hadn’t been expecting to get taken back to a café as an apology either and found himself smiling into his hands again as he watched his criminal receive the two drinks from the counter.

His eyes locked onto him from across the building and the taller boy was sliding into the seat across from him in seconds, peeling off his jacket. He pushed the drink across the table, having asked for mugs instead of plastic cups.

Lucas wrapped his fingers around it gratefully, sighing and closing eyes as he breathed in the sweet smell of the chocolate drink and warmed his hands on the mug. “Thank you,” he murmured, words as soft as the delicious scent surrounding them. He took a sip, the burn light enough to be bearable as warmth flowed down his body to pool in his stomach.

His response was quiet laughter, the two not caring to speak much louder than a murmur in the calm building. Their conversation didn’t move past the booth they sat in. “For buying you a drink or head-shotting you with ice?” John questioned playfully. His eyes showed slight hesitance, concern still hanging around each word. He felt bad for hitting the younger boy without reason and although the two were happily drinking hot cocoa in a warm café, he still worried that the other wasn’t happy to be there with him.

His worry was unnecessary as Lucas grinned. “Had you not head-shotted me, I would not be drinking a free hot chocolate across from a pretty dude. So I’d say thanks for both,” he said, taking a sip and holding confident eye-contact. He wasn’t one to get overly flustered when it came to small talk and the way John was almost scared to look at him for too long told him he wasn’t wrong in adding a touch of flirting to the conversation.

John’s speechless silence confirmed that more, unsure how to respond to the comments. There he was, worried that this cute guy couldn’t wait to get rid of him and not at all expecting the flirty tone of his words with an added compliment. He thought he was pretty?

“I, er… You’re welcome…?” he said, pitch twisting as though asking Lucas if that was the right response.

This boy with pretty eyes and red-flushed cheeks who had accidentally given Lucas half a dose of hypothermia was far too cute and Lucas found himself digging for his phone. He glanced up to John’s curious gaze, smiling lightly and giggling to himself when the older boy averted his attention. After a few determined taps, he slid the device across the table and took another sip.

“Can I thank you by taking you to a movie?” he asked, pulling his hands back to rest on the warmth of his mug. The New Contact page of his phone stared up at John patiently and the pink that crawled up the boy’s neck made Lucas smile wider.

It occurred to John after a few seconds that he was probably expected to put his phone number into the contact that had already been labelled as ‘pretty boy w good aim’. His fingers _didn’t_ shake while he typed and when he slid it back, his heart rate _definitely_ did not speed up when he met Lucas’ stare. “I wouldn’t be opposed to that plan,” he mentioned, screaming internally. He was surprised he didn’t stutter at all.

Lucas grinned but conversation was halted as John’s phone went off on the table beside his drink. He glanced at it, sighing and declining the call. His next glance was apologetic, finishing his drink reluctantly before standing. “Fitz and Jay are going to send out a search party if I don’t go back to them. They probably think I’ve jumped into a lake by now, but I’m hoping that offer was legit and that you have good taste in movies.”

Lucas stood also, slipping his coat back on. “No worries. I’ll text you.”

John smiled, eyes flickering down to the boy’s lips. They were less purple and more pink and full now that the cold had stopped worrying them, and he couldn’t deny that he _really_ wanted to kiss this boy he had only known for about twenty minutes.

It was far too forward, something that would probably scare Lucas off and ruin everything that had happened. He internally shook his head, pulling his gaze up to the brown eyes which watched him curiously. Smiling awkwardly and cursing himself for being such a loser and staring blatantly at this guy’s lips like a freak, he took a small step back.

The curiosity and intrigue in Lucas’ gaze fell away to disappointment and John frowned as the curly-haired boy rolled his chocolatey brown eyes. “I gotta do everything, do I?” he asked, tone teasing as he took a small step forward.

John froze up as a cool hand curled around the back of his neck, another resting lightly on his cheek. Lucas pulled him forward, tilting his head slightly, and their hot-chocolate-warmed lips met. The older of the two stuttered to a stop, heart slamming against his ribs as his body took over despite his shell-shocked thoughts. His hands came to rest on the shorter boy’s hips, pulling him close carefully and leaning down so he didn’t have to crane his neck so much to reach his height.

Their lips parted just slightly as John took half a step forward, before the hand on the back of his neck was sliding up to tangle in his hair and Lucas was kissing him again with parted lips. He melted, sighing into the boy’s mouth and feeling warmth flood his whole body.

He tasted chocolate and heat and the burning flames between their mouths had John thanking the heavens that he was stupid enough to mistake a stranger for his friend.

The moment couldn’t last though as the phone in his pocket jarred to life, ringing and vibrating loud enough to startle the two out of their actions. Lucas shuffled back, reluctant to move out of John’s space. His hands fell away and a look of awe sparkled in his dark eyes. He swallowed, licking his lips, as though trying to come to terms that he’d just kissed this stranger and gotten his number, and God, this hot stranger was turning off his phone and blinking at him and-

“Holy shit,” John whispered, touching his lips lightly with his fingertips. He seemed just as shocked, yet the surprise left his gaze faster. His fingers reached out to Lucas’ waist hesitantly, one hand settling back where it had been before. “Yeah, I, um. Yeah. We’re going on a date, please. Can we do that again on this date? I’d uh, yeah, I’d like that a lot. But I… I gotta go or they’re going to call the police or some bullshit. Shit, uh…” he trailed off, not at all wanting to leave so suddenly. He wanted to taste Lucas again, wanted to bring him home and get to know him as well as have him sitting on his kitchen bench with his thin fingers in his hair again.

He chased his impulse, pulling Lucas by the hip and pressing his lips to the others’ once again. He let it last for a few seconds, before pulling back and putting a couple of feet between them.

“Text me?” he breathed, backing away, and Lucas swallowed, wide eyes blinking rapidly. He nodded eagerly, smiling weakly through his awe, and John forced himself to turn and stride from the shop.

Alarmed, confused and extremely happy, the boy made his way back to the park. Lucas watched him from the window, sitting back down in the booth. Walking seemed a bit too hard for him for the moment and he gave himself a few long moments of deep breathing.

When his eyes had reduced to a normal size and his breathing was relatively even, he picked up his phone with shaky fingers. Saving the contact, he grinned, joy and excitement swelling in his chest as he opened up a chat.

-

**Sunday, 10:38**

**Lucas - > pretty boy w good aim**

**Lucas:** you better not have given me a fake number

 **Lucas:** because that was..

 **Lucas:** i would really like to do that again

 **pretty boy w good aim:** wouldnt have dreamt of it

 **pretty boy w good aim:** txt me movie details asap

 **Lucas:** r there even any good ones out atm?

 **pretty boy w good aim:** if not im def fine with u coming to mine

 **pretty boy w good aim:** i have a tv in my bedroom we can watch smth there

 **pretty boy w good aim:** only if ur comfortable with that ofc

 **Lucas:** im fine with that

 **Lucas:** more than fine

 **Lucas:** exceptionally fine

 **pretty boy w good aim:** see u friday?

 **Lucas:** txt me an address and thats a yes

-

Yeah, Lucas wasn’t too upset about getting a face-full of snow on his Sunday morning walk. Not upset at all.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you guys want more like this! this is 1 of 12 requested fics i have to get done  
> feedback is always appreciated!  
> <3


End file.
